


The Descent

by ifbatmanwereajedi



Category: Mythology, Sumerian Mythology
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Corruption, Death, cheating death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifbatmanwereajedi/pseuds/ifbatmanwereajedi
Summary: The murderer-to-be ran their skilled fingers over a dagger holstered to their cloaked side. This one piece of ornate metal was ready to destroy a whole nation.A modern retelling of the Goddess of Life's descent into the land of the dead.





	The Descent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to be working on this modern retelling of Ishtar's descent into the underworld! Thanks for coming on the ride.

“Slowly now,” Rang a voice through the shadowed assassin’s ear piece. “Step lightly, don’t let them see you.”

  
The murderer-to-be ran their skilled fingers over a dagger holstered to their cloaked side. This one piece of ornate metal was ready to destroy a whole nation.

  
Under the guise of night, the figure stalked into the room of Ishtar and her groom, Tammuz. This was it. The queen of the “Fertile Nation” laid asleep, her back turned to her poor, wretched partner.  
The assassin placed one hand over the man’s mouth, as the other skillfully hit his target’s heart, twisting in the organ of life before being yanked out of the victim.

  
Before Tammuz could even realize what was going on, the perpetrator had stalked away, unidentified by those in the palace. He gasped, and reached for his wife, hoping that somehow she would be able to do something- anything to save him from the unavoidable.

  
His hand slid down his wife’s shoulder as she turned to face him, sleep still in her eyes. All he heard was her screams as he slowly faded into the Kingdom of the Dead.


End file.
